1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural implements, and, more particularly, to a subterranean fertilizing and inter-row tilling implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fertilizing prior to seeding is a method utilized by some farmers. While broadcasting the fertilizer on the surface is a method that does not disturb the surface, it is very inefficient, as much of the fertilizer can be lost due to runoff surface water. Placement of fertilizer at a level well below the level that seed will be place has been utilized successfully. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,917 discloses a ground opening knife for use in no-till or minimum-till farming operations primarily in conjunction with seed and/or fertilizer placement adjacent a soil cut-line generally in the direction of travel which includes a connection mechanism adapted to mount the knife on a farm implement, and a blade comprising a lower portion adapted to open soils along the direction of travel. The knife is particularly adapted for dry land conditions producing minimum solid disturbance and very shallow operation. The knife has a high penetration angle preferably of 45 degrees which permits the blade to enter high trash surface cover with little tendency to plug due to trash accumulation. Conduits are attached to or incorporated in the trailing face of the blade in which the outlets may be spaced for controlled placement of the materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,715 to Dietrich et al is directed to an applicator for depositing fertilizer using a forwardly-located rolling coulter for cutting crop residue followed by an applicator knife. A closing assembly for closing the furrow after the fertilizer is in place may also be used. Both the coulter and the applicator knife are mounted to a single mounting mechanism which, in turn, is secured to a tool bar or transverse frame member. The coulter is mounted to a pivot arm which is pivotally mounted and spring-biased independently of the applicator knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,226,437 to Dietrich teaches a leading spring-cushioned conical-shaped wavy coulter which displaces soil laterally in forming a furrow for receiving fertilizer which may be trailed by a single or pair of rotary blades to fill the furrow and cover the deposited fertilizer.
What is needed in the art is a still more efficient technique for fertilizing and otherwise preparing an agricultural field for planting.